warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyleaf/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 36 moons (3 years) at death |death=Killed by Hawkfrost |kit = Hollykit |mca=Hollypaw |apprentice=Hollypaw |warrior=Hollyleaf |loner=Hollyleaf |starclan resident=Hollyleaf |father=Crowfeather |mother=Leafpool |brothers=Jayfeather, Lionblaze |half-brother=Breezepelt |half-siblings=Two unnamed kits |adopted mother=Squirrelflight |adopted father=Bramblestar |mate=Fallen Leaves |mentors=Leafpool, Brackenfur |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Leafpool's Wish, ''Power of Three, Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Last Hope, ''The Ultimate Guide, Darkest Night, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars }} Hollyleaf is a black she-cat with green eyes. Hollyleaf was a ThunderClan warrior under Firestar's leadership in the lake territories. She arrived in ThunderClan as Hollykit, the daughter of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, alongside her brothers Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Initially, Hollypaw trained as a medicine cat apprentice, but switched to warrior training, soon learning of a prophecy concerning her and her brothers. After becoming a warrior, Hollyleaf and her siblings were cornered in a fire by Ashfur, and, in order to save them, Squirrelflight revealed they were not her kits. Discovering that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her true parents, Hollyleaf killed Ashfur to keep him from telling the Clans, but frustrated that nothing had changed, she ultimately revealed the secret herself. After disappearing into the tunnels, Hollyleaf was believed to be dead, but eventually returned and fought in the Great Battle, saving Ivypool from Hawkfrost. As she died, Hollyleaf finally forgave Squirrelflight and Leafpool and ascended to StarClan. History ''Power of Three :Hollykit is the daughter of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, along with her brothers Lionkit and Jaykit. She is shown to be curious and logical as a kit, and initially becomes a medicine cat apprentice under Leafpool, taking the name of Hollypaw. During her apprenticeship, she befriends Willowpaw, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, but realizes she is not cut out to be a medicine cat. Hollypaw is then apprenticed to Brackenfur and becomes close friends with Cinderpaw. Hollypaw believes strongly in the warrior code and follows it very closely, disapproving of Lionpaw meeting the WindClan apprentice, Heatherpaw, in secret. :Hollypaw and her siblings travel to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water fight off intruding rogues, and Jaypaw tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of a prophecy about them. Hollypaw stresses about the prophecy and wonders what her powers are, and how they can be used to preserve the warrior code. She is the first to see Sol, who she and her brother believe can help them with the prophecy. She is later made a warrior alongside Lionpaw and Cinderpaw, receiving the name Hollyleaf. After Sol convinces ShadowClan to stop believing in StarClan, Hollyleaf helps create a fake sign from StarClan, later becoming a real sign when StarClan cats appear. :After a fire starts near ThunderClan camp and Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, and her siblings are trapped, Ashfur blocks the way out and threatens to kill the siblings as revenge for Squirrelflight loving Brambleclaw instead of him. Squirrelflight reveals that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are not her kits, and Hollyleaf resents Squirrelflight for having lied. When it is discovered that her biological parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather, Hollyleaf is devastated. She is horrified when Ashfur threatens to tell the truth and murders him to keep him quiet. Wracked with guilt, Hollyleaf reveals the secret at a Gathering. She then threatens to kill Leafpool with deathberries, but is convinced not to. Pursued by her brothers, she runs into the tunnels which collapse behind her. ''Omen of the Stars :Hollyleaf helps Ivypool and Dovewing find their way out of the tunnels and reveals her identity. She is persuaded by Lionblaze to return to ThunderClan. While Leafpool and Squirrelflight are overjoyed that she's alive, her brothers feel hurt that they were lead to believe she was dead for so long. Many cats doubt her loyalty, and while she tries to reveal that she is Ashfur's killer, Brambleclaw instead lies to the Clan about his death. :Hollyleaf prepares ThunderClan for WindClan's surprise attack by teaching them how to fight underground. During the battle, she confronts Sol and nearly kills him, but lets him go. In the battle against the Dark Forest, Hollyleaf saves Ivypool from Hawkfrost but is killed by the Dark Forest tom. Distraught, Ivypool carries her back to camp, where Hollyleaf and Leafpool make amends before Hollyleaf dies. When the Ancients join to help fight the battle, Fallen Leaves mourns for his friend briefly before joining the fight. After the battle, Hollyleaf's spirit is seen rising from her body and following the others that perished during the battle, leaving with StarClan. Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, Crowfeather often thinks of his ThunderClan daughter and regrets not spending time with her before her death. Later on, as he and Leafpool discuss their kits, the two are both upset that they won't be able to see her anymore, and Leafpool admits that Hollyleaf couldn't accept the fact that she was half-clan. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Bramblestar misses Hollyleaf and recalls he believed her to be his daughter and loved her like she was his own, and misses her greatly. At the end of the book, Hollyleaf's niece, Hollykit, is named in honor of her. ''Novellas :In '''Leafpool's Wish, Leafpool and Squirrelflight travel away from ThunderClan so Leafpool can give birth. A black she-kit is born first, and Squirrelflight suggests naming her Hollykit since her fur is as dark as holly bark. Leafpool believes Hollykit to be gentle and thoughtful. Leafpool and Squirrelflight take the kits back to ThunderClan, and Leafpool promises to watch over them. :In Hollyleaf's Story, Hollyleaf narrowly escapes the tunnels collapsing. She cries for help but fades out of consciousness. She wakes up to find Fallen Leaves tending to her wounds. Fallen Leaves heals her and offers to show her the way out when her injuries heal. She says no, and she stays with Fallen Leaves in the tunnel in a form of self-exile. She lives underground and occasionally goes up to the surface to help ThunderClan. She saves Ivypool and Blossomfall when they get lost, and later Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Fallen Leaves tells her that she should return home, and when WindClan starts to plan an attack with Sol, she gives in. Detailed description :Hollyleaf is a slender, long-legged, black she-cat with soft and long fur. She has green eyes, and a bushy tail. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Hollyleaf has killed: *Ashfur Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references Category:Main article pages